When I loved Kyo
by YukiSohma333
Summary: Kyo has died in a tragic accident. Years later Tohru tells the story of there love.(There is a warning of a slight lemon in the first chapter and lemons in later chapters)KyoTohru. Please R


disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. Well this is my first fruba fic so please tell me what needs to be fixed (;

_I think i remember the story well enough to tell. What am I saying i do remember the story. That's all it is now is a story. The story of my Kyo and me. The story of our love untill that day. That day that he left me. . ._

"What do you want?"Kyo said as he heard a knock at his bedroom door. Tohru opened the door. "Oh? Tohru-san come in. What's up?"

"I just came to let you know that dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes if you want to come down and eat."she said.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well it's just that I know with the weather ,it being raining, that you sometimes don't feel very well and I just didn't know if you would want to eat," she said starting to get up and walk towards the door. Kyo grabbed her wrist and she turned. He stood up from his bed and was in front of her.

"You worry too much," he said and brought his head down to kiss her. _KYO-KUN? WHY IS KYO -KUN KISSING ME? NOT THAT IM COMPLAINING OR ANYTHING. ITS JUST WEIRD I GUESS WAIT HE IS HUGGING ME ALSO WHY IS HE NOT A CAT RIGHT NOW_? He pulled away and looked at her. "What's wrong Tohru-san? Was that to forward. Im sorry I guess I should have said that I liked you first?" He looked down at the floor and started to walk over to the door. He opened it and said,"You don't have to stay anymore you can leave.

"Kyo-kun? I just have one questin. Why did you not transformed when you hugged me?" She said confused

"Well thats because..." wait you did say anything about..." he started but could not finish. His lips were covered by Tohru's. she didn't want to speak anymore. She just wanted him. Kyo now knew the way she felt about him, so he didn't say anything. He put his arms around her waist. Tohru put her arms around his neck, one of her hands going in his hair, and deepened the kiss. Their lips parted and they were lost. Lost in passion, lost in love, lost in each other.

kyo's door was open and in the door way they were standing, kissing. Yuki was coming out of the bathroom with a newspaper in his hands, reading. He was walking down the hall. He look up, to make sure that he wasn't going to run into a wall or anything, and saw them. He dropped the paper onto the tiled floor making a noise. Kyo and Tohru looked at him and then shot away from each other.

"What's going on here? And why aren't you a cat right now you should be?" was all he could say. He was stunned at this. KYO AND TOHRU? TOGETHER? I WONT BELIEVE IT I LOVE TOHRU AND I WONT LET KYO STEEL HER FROM ME. He said and walked past them into his own room.

"What was all of that about? I didn't think that she LOVED him like that. Yeah sure as a good friend but not THAT good," he said to himself. NO! WHY?

He went to his bed and layed down, and thought. He eventually fell asleep. During his sleep he he had a dream.

YUKI'S DREAM

_He walked down a long dark hall way. At the end of the hallway there was a person. But who was it? It was KYO! Kyo looked at Yuki and turn around. He started to walk away._

"_Kyo! Wait please!" he said but Kyo didn't stop. He kept walking away. Now there was another person. _

"_Tohru? No not you too?"he said, but she too just turned and walked away with Kyo. They held each other and walked. Yuki fell to his nee's, and cried. Cried for the loses. The loses of loves, his loves, his love for Tohru and his love forKyo._

"_Get up! Now,"said a voice. But who's voice was it?_

"_Akito? Is that you?"Yuki replyed to the voice._

"_Well duh. Who else would it be? The only two people in the hole world that you could have ever cared about have chosen each other. Now what will you do?" Akito said and waited for an answer._

"_Well I can think of something," Yuki said a went to kiss Akito._

End Dream

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuki screamed. He shot up from his sleeping position and now he was sitting on his bed. Sweat dripping down from his face and on to his chest. Kyo, Tohru amd Shigure all came rushing in to his room. It was three in the morning.

"No! NO! NO! Don't let it happen like that I hate him but I love you NOT HIM!" He screamed as everyone watched him.

"Kyo-kun what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Tohru asked sounding worried.

"Oh! I didn't know you were standing there," he said.

"Well of course he did, couldn't you tell? He was screaming like a banchee" said Shigure, walking back to his room yawning.

"Well im sorry you had a bad dream. Do you want to tell me about it?" she said sitting down next to him.

He remembered the dream and what had happened to make him have this dream. "No I don't think that I do sorry. I would just like to go back to sleepnow. You two should probably do the same," he said. Pointing to Kyo and Tohru.

"Oh...uh...all right come on Kyo I guess were going back to bed,"she said and they were walking out of the door._Damn! Why did I have a dream that I was going to kiss ...kiss...Akito? I hate him so much. It doesn't make sense. Damn it!_

Tohru walked down the hall way and to her room. She walked in and turned around to close the door, but it was stopped. "Kyo w-w-what are you doing he-?" She started but didn't finish. Kyo placed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Kyo licked her bottom lip for her to part her lips and let their tounges dance. She did. Now they were standing there kissing. Kyo closed the door behind them and they were moving back toward the bed. Tohru started to try and take off Kyo's shirt. She put her arms around his middle and pulled it over his head. Kyo was working the buttons on her shirt. He got the bottons undone and pulled it off of her shoulders. He left a trail of kisses down her jaw and on her collar bone.

He was working on getting her bra off, still leaveing kiss on her body. She was working on the button on his pants. She undid it and pulled them down as he pulled her bra off.

"You know? You never did tell me why you didn't change into a cat," she said inbetween pants. kyo stopped and backed awayfrom her. "Why did you stop?"

"Do you really want to know?"he asked.

"Well yes of course i do."she replied.

"Well it has been happening for about a year. I found it out when a girl at school tried to hug me. I failed to get her off of me. I started to scream, but nothing happened. So i hugged her back. It was the greatest feeling in the world. At least i thought that it was. Until I was able to hold and love you, Tohru. And for some strange reason, even unknow to me, I am able to love, to love you. I love you Tohru Handa," he said and kissed her passionately. She pulled away.

Lemon Warning

"AndI love you Kyo Sohma," they both smiled at each other and in no time they were kissing more hungerly then passionately. They explored each other inside and out. They wrested on her bed, turning over and over and over again. Finally Kyo took charge and planted himself atop of Tohru. He took off her skirt and panties, then laied her back on the bed. He kissed up and down her neck. All along her collar bone and to her breast. He stopped there. He placed kisses around her already hard nipples. She gasped at the feeling that shot throught her body. He was now suckingon them and she again gasped.

She got the button of his pants to finally come off and she pulled them off. Then she pulled of his boxers. She looked at his erected man hood. She giggled, _THIS IS SO UNLIKE ME. I DONT KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON. IT'S LIKE I HAVE NO CONTROLL OVER MY BODY. IT'S WIERD, BUT I LIKE IT SO. IT'S JUST WIERD. OHHH! THAT FELT GOOD._ Kyo just touched her 'danger zone'_ OHHH! GOD THAT FEEL'S GOOD._ She let a moan escape her mouth. Kyo smiled and went to kiss her. He possitioned himself on top of her. They lay there kissing. Kyo brought his hand to her center and inserted one of his fingures. She winced a little, but when she got used to the feeling he inserted another. He kept a smooth rythm. Then he pulled out his fingers. Tohru lokked up at him. He broke there kiss and went down. He got about her belly-button when she pulled him away.

"Wait Kyo we shouldn't do this here. What if. . . if someone like. . . like. . .Shigure where to walk in. We can try agin when you nextTHING happens i promise and we can do it when we are alone."she said kissing him,.

"Yeah I guess your right," he said kissing her back. They kissed for a whole and then Kyo went back to his room. He walked out of the door and there was Shigure.

* * *

well there is the end of the first chapter hope you liked it. i would like to have at least 3-5 reviews to continue. so if you want me to review. I already have chapter two written so just let me know if i shou;d continue 


End file.
